


Writing for Help

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 28- Getting Something in the Mail.Continuation of prompts 22 and 24. Hermione is writing a letter to Annabeth asking for help.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Writing for Help

Hermione bit her lip. She sat at her desk, writing a letter to girl who she didn’t even know for certain existed. She steeled herself. She had double-checked all the clues Dumbledore had left, and this was the only way they all made sense. She signed at the bottom of the letter, placed it in an envelope and stood up.

She walked to the window and looked out, searching for her owl. The small brown bird landed on the window with a dignified ruffle of feathers, and held a leg out. She took a deep breath and tied the letter to the owl’s leg, while whispering instructions to it. With a squawk the owl leapt off its perch and off into the sky. She watched it until it crossed the horizon. She turned back inside. No point waiting for an immediate response—it was a day trip each way to America. She had told it to make sure the letter arrived in the letterbox, so this Annabeth girl wouldn’t be suspicious.

Annabeth stood nervously by the letterbox. She didn’t know why she felt so strongly that she should be here, but something inside of her was telling her that something important was coming. If she’d learnt anything in her years fighting monsters, it was to trust her instincts, so she waited. She glanced at her watch, 2:57pm. The postman usually arrived at around 3pm.

She looked down the road and saw the familiar bright attire of the postman. He stopped at the camp and placed a few letters into the box. She grabbed them out. There were a few letters for Chiron and the other campers. At the bottom of the pile, a letter on thick parchment caught her attention. It was written in green ink—by a quill—and addressed to her.

She walked back to the big house, giving Chiron the other letters, before walking to her cabin to open her letter.


End file.
